The DarkForest Pack
by FanOfAllThingsFictional
Summary: Harry is abandoned by the Dursleys at age four in a forest were he is taken in by the DarkForest Pack, everyone believes he is dead untill Moony stumbles across somthing in the forbidden forest. Yes one of those harry is a wolf fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think. I know this has been done before but I couldn't resist. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did the fifth and sixth movie would be much better. At least in my opinion **

"**Thoughts"**

"_Parseltounge"_

'_Wolf'_

Sirius Black, known as Padfoot, and James Potter, known as Prongs, constantly bragged about how their Harry was a genius in disguise that would grow up to be king of pranks and Hogwarts quidditch star. Whenever they made these claims (Which were quite often) Remus Lupin, known as Moony, would roll his eyes a smile on his lips and muttered about the wonders of the library while Lily Potter declared that her son would never be on something as dangerous as a broom. What they failed to realize was little Harry simply smiled and laughed at them before crawling in to his Uncle Moo'es lap to take a nap. When Mr. & Mrs. Potter were killed by Voldemort and Sirius sent to Azkaban Harry was sent to the Dursleys were his Uncles Moo'ey, Pa'foo became a faded dream and his father's claims of brilliance forgotten. For the next three years Harry was starved, pushed around, and known to the neighbors as the trouble making orphan that Mr. & Mrs. Dursley took in out of the goodness of their hearts. At privet drive Harry was constantly called stupid while in reality he was anything but. After stealing some of the books his Aunt Petunia had bought for her "precious Didykums" he taught himself to read and write using a broken crayon and old newspapers and by the time he was four had spent most of his life in the public library and could of held a decent conversation with Moony, if he had known who that was. So when on a sunny afternoon in the middle of May his Uncle Vernon told him to get in the car as the two of them were going on a trip he was naturally suspicious, for a good reason too. You see Vernon Dursley had decided that it had been long enough and they could now leave the boy on his own without repercussions, though to be fair Petunia hadn't disagreed. So after four hours of silent driving it was with heavy heart and a sense of foreboding that Harry followed his Uncle of the trail and in to the wilderness, soon enough his uncle sat him on the ground and told him not to move until he came back, then promptly walked out of the forest and drove home to a lovely dinner with his wife and son. Meanwhile Fate was working to keep the boy alive and found her answer, not far from where the boy sat against a tree there was a wolf den were Mother had decided leave her pups for a bit and go hunting. This is what she was doing when she stumbled upon Harry and like any good mother decided to wait with the boy until he was claimed and when night fell and she could sense the fear on the boy she took pity and hesitantly approached. Fortunately for Harry he was glad enough to see something only half threatening in the darkening woods that he simply sat still, his eyes on his trainers and waited for the wolf to go away, liking his behavior and sensing his strength she gently lifted him by the back of his shirt and carried him to the den were she put him among her pups and let him suckle like the rest. When her pack returned from hunting and discovered a twolegg pup among their own they were wary until Mother expressed her dislike for that behavior, determination to keep her new cub, and Fathers approval was given. They then crowded around a very tired Harry and drinking in his sent, sang their approval to the moon. And as Harry fell in to dreams lulled by the howls of his new pack Harry Potter died and in his place a wolf cub was born.

**So… what do you think, click the review button to let me know. Also**, **if anyone has any names for wolves and descriptions** **for the pack let me know.**


	2. AN: Message

Hey everyone sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I am in school right now and very busy, hopefully I will be able to update soon but it might take me a while. Thanks for all the reviews and to those who have added my story to their favorites I will post as soon as I have a few more chapters.


End file.
